Fighting for your love
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Fine and Rein are fighting for Shades love. Who will he chose? And who will he turn down?Will the girl go a little to far , with this fight for his love? Are the girl going to start a REAL fight? And would they ever make up after it?


**Hello! Hello! Hello! So here i am... Again... umm... So! i'm will make short stories' of _SHEIN!_ And of course also _SHINE!_ YEAH BABY! And still thinking of other chap for 'We are twins?' and 'Dark side of the planet'... Still please don't kill... SCHOOL is already killing me! D:! And someone is bugging me in class! He's saying my name over and over again and... Ugghh! It's driving me crazy! aahh~anyway here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And YOU know it!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

Me and my sister Fine, are like black & white. I'm a girly girl and Fine is a Tomboy. I like the prince type (Bright) and Fine the mysterious type (Shade).

But i have to be honest with myself.. And to be REALLY honest.. I also like... _shade.._ Ppsshhtt! Don't tell anyone! But i don't know if he likes me too?!

Oh god! But what about Bright?! Oh gosh... I have to turn him down.. I have never in my life turned down anyone.. Well there was a time with Fine- But she's my sis so...

Oh! Oh! Oh! What should i do!? I liked Bright first but now.. Shade... His handsome face.. His bod- Kyaahh! Rein your being a pervert!

But still he's so brave, and he always safes me from danger.. Does he like too?! Oh god! That would be awesome! But Fine also likes Shade.. I want to support her but

.. I also like him... Oh my god what should i do?!..

aahhh~ Bright-sama~... mmmhh~... "Shade~"...

"What's wrong, Rein?" mmh? Shade? I came back in reality.. Oh god i said his name!

"O-oh.. N-nothing.." I stuttered

"Really? Your face is all red. Are you sure your alright?" Shade said getting closer, now our foreheads are touching each other.. Yes we where that close..

THANK YOU SHADE.. YOUR MAKING ME BLUSH EVEN MORE!

"AH-O noo! It's alright! Really Shade!" I said leaning backwards..

"Okay, but tell me when your not feeling well. Okay?" Shade asked with a worried face.. AWW~..

"Yeah, sure.."

**At home ( nothing really happened after that)**

I was together with Fine in the kitchen.. We are both getting better and better in cooking.. But Fine is better than me.. I wanted to know if Fine still Love's Shade.. So you know i could ask him what i felt...

"Ne,Fine"

"Yes?"

"Umm, do you maybe like someone?" Fine almost cut her finger. "Fine?!"

"No, I'm alright. And umm.. Maybe.. Someone.." Fine said blushing...

"really? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Well, it's...Shade.." I knew it she still liked him...

"Really?"

"Yes.." Fine smiled sweetly.. That's so cute.. That's the first time i saw Fine smiling so sweetly..

"Why do you like, him?"

"Why i like him? There are so many reasons.. He's handsome, brave, kind.. Everything that a girl likes and wants for a guy.." I get that, he's awesome..

"Ne, Fine. What would you say if i also liked Shade?" Fine dint got a shock or should i say.. She wasn't surprised..

"I would say... 'Let's see who he likes the best'." Fine said smiling sweet at me...

"So, you're not mad..."

"No, i would understand why you fell for him.. He's a great guy.." I know..

"Yeah.."

"But i won't lose to you.."

"I won't lose to you either" I smiled at Fine and she smiled back at me...

**next day...**

"Hey Shade, will you help me with math?" Fine asked Shade.. Damn she's fast..

"Sure, Fine.." I watched Shade help Fine, i felt this pain here in my heart..

**The next 3 months, were also like this asking all kinds of things like 'Will you help me with this, Shade?' 'Shade, can you lift me up for a while?' 'Shade will you accompany me?' and other.. I can't believe Shade dint even get insane... He's unbelievable (If you spell it like that?)**

**Shade's pov...**

I don't know why but.. Lately i feel like , Fine and Rein are fighting for me? Or is it just my imagination? I walked a bit around the school ground for awhile and heard voices.. Soon i recognized those voices.. it's where Fine and Rein... I walked closer by...

"Fine, you sly fox! Why did you have to be Cinderella?! I should be the one who had to kiss Shade!" I heard Rein yell

"Don't look at me like that! I wasn't the one who wanted to have this role!" Fine yelled back

"Then give me the role if you don't want to!"

"Rein, if you really want to kiss Shade that bad. Then you should kiss him right now! And even also confess!" Rein.. She ... Liked me.. So they where fighting for my love? That's so cute... I dint really looked where i stepped but i heard a 'Crack' sound..

"SHADE?!" I heard , uh-oh... They found me..

"Hey, guys.." I waved awkwardly..

"Shade, how long where you standing there?" Fine asked..

"Better said, **what **did you hear?" Rein asked...

"When you said that Fine was a sly fox.." I said blushing a little

"So you heard everything, then?" Fine asked..

"I guess.."

"Then Shade! Who do you like the best?!" Rein asked.. Giving me hopeful eyes.. And Fine just looked at me, she looked like saw true my soul...

"Well..."

"mmh?" Fine and Rein where like that..

"Umm..."

"mmh?"

I liked both Fine and Rein.. They were both amazing! I can't chose!

"What about, i will date both of you for.. 1 month... Then i will chose wich one of you i like the best.. Okay?" I said...

"DEAL!" They both said...

"But who will date Shade first.. Rock, paper, scissors!" Fine said

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Fine and Rein had both scissors

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Fine and Rein had both papers

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Fine and Rein had both rocks

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Fine had scissors and Rein paper..

"Yes! i'm first!" Fine happily said and hugged me! I blushed..

"mmhh... Fine! But no kissing!" Rein said..

"You jelly?" Fine said to Fine.. Rein stuck out her tongue

.

.

Typ tekst of een websiteadres of vertaal een document.

Annuleren

Voorbeeldgebruik van '':

automatisch vertaald door Google

.

Alpha

"Whatever.." Rein said..

**This month with Fine was Great! She totally got my attention.. Maybe also a little of my heart? We'll see about that later... Last day of our 'Relationship'...**

**Fine had made me a bento and it was great... She changed a little she became more and more a real girl.. But she still stayed herself.. It was great to be her boyfriend... We were in a café of course not an expensive one.**

"It was great to be your girlfriend for one month Shade.." Fine said

"Yeah.. It was amazing.."

"Thank you for this moment, i will never forget this.. I hope we always can be friend if you chose Rein.." Fine smiled and kissed my cheek...

"OK! Times up! My time to date Shade!" Rein said..

"Remember, no kissing!" Fine shouted as Rein dragged me to wherever...

**Wow... This month was... Unbelievable... Rein totally got my heart... Each day, i got closer to her, just like Fine but.. With Fine it was like a 'brother and sister' time... and not 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend' time... ANyways and the last day of our 'relationship' we were karaoke singing.. AND it ROCKED!**

"That was AMAZING!" Reid said

"Yeah, you totally rocked this month.."

"Why thank you" Rein smirked...

"Okay! Okay! So Shade who do you like the most now?"Fine asked...

"Umm... I will call one of you tomorrow... Okay?"

"Sure!" Fine and Rein said...

I watched Fine and Rein go home... I was about to go home myself until... "Shade.." I heard, it was Fine..

"What's wrong, Fine?" i asked her..;

"Your going to chose Rein, don't you?" Fine asked, crossing her arms...

"Uhh..."

"Come on, you can tell me everything..."

"Okay, i wanted to chose her..." I said blushing..

"I knew it! So when are you going to confess?"

"What?! Confessing?"

"Yeah~"

"Wait, your not mad or disappointed?"

"Why, should i? You two are ment for each other!"

"How come?"

"mmhh..."

"Fine?"

"Not gonna tell you!" Fine stuck out her toung

"Hey! Tell me!" I yelled tickling her..

"ahahaa... No hahaha... Stop!"

"Tell me first!"

"OKay! ahhahahaa! Fine!" I let go of her..

"hahaaaha... umm.. okay... So... You know.. When you started 'fake dating' Rein.. I bumped into this guy and.. Well it was... Maybe, love at first sight? And i also got his number!" Fine said, she's really becoming like a girl!

"So whats his name?"

"Noche-kun"

"Really?!"

"Yeah.." Fine looked away.. I gave her a bear hug! I just wanted to...

"I hope he will make you happy. If he makes you cry, he's going to die!" I smiled evilly...

"He would never do that!"

"ahah! Okay! I was just kidding!"

"So.. Are you going to confess , in a romantic way? Rein loves romantic!"

"Mhh.. She likes that?"

"Duh! It's Rein!"

"Will you help me with confessing?"

"Sure! Think of me as Rein.. Then confess!"

"OKay! um.. Fine what are you holding in that sack?"

"Nothing! Just confess already!"

"Okay!"

"...?"

"I LOVE YOU!" I said with all my heart..

"SHADE? FINE?!" I heard, it's Rein... Sh*t... She runned away crying! Fine gave me a blue rose and a small box..

"HURRY! What are you waiting for?! GO AFTER HER!" Fine said pushing me forward... I did what she told me... I chased her until she stopped in a park.. And sat on one of the benches...

"Rein.. I-"

"GO away!"

"Rein i really-"

"You really love Fine, right?"

"No, no i don't well.. yeah but-"

"You love her, then go to her! Why did you chased me!?" Rein is getting mad... I just wanted to shut her up so she can listen to me... I did something i dint except to do.. I kissed.. A her lips were soft, i felt Rein struggling but finally gave up...

"Rein, the one i love is you!" I said to her and gave her the blue rose and the small box..

"Shade, i... i don't know what to say..." Rein was smiling , and opened the box.. There was a ring inside...

"Oh my god! Shade! Thank you!" Rein said hugging me... I hugged her back.. Rein tried to calm her down.. And i told her what happened..

"So why where you there?"

"Well, Fine texted me i had to came back there. Something i have to hear.."

"So Fine texted you to come there?" Rein just nodded

"It was her idea.." Rein said

"That girl..."

"But thanks to her, i won this fight.." Rein said kissing me...

**THE END!**

* * *

**Tell me what you think about it!? BAD? GREAT? AMAZING? BEAUTIFUL? STUPID?! TEll me! REview , maybe favorite too? hehe Review everyone :D**

**While writing this i listened to :**

**Rihanna - Cry**

**Rihanna - We Found Love**

**Rihanna Diamonds**

**Ke$ha - Die Young**

**One Direction - Live While We're Young**

**One Direction**- Forever Young

******One Direction** - Little Things

**Natasha Bedingfield - These Word****s**

**Natasha Bedingfield -****Unwritten **

****** - Black & White (Korean)**

******BEAST - '숨' (Breath) .(korean)**

******Secret - Shy Boy (korean)**

******AMAZING SONGS! **


End file.
